memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nhan
(2257) Chief of Security, (2257) |status = Unknown |datestatus = 32nd century |actor = Rachael Ancheril }} Commander '''Nhan' was a 23rd century female Barzan Federation Starfleet officer. During her career, she would serve on at least two Federation starships, the and the . Starfleet career Serving on the Enterprise By the late 2250s, Nhan was serving as an engineer aboard the under Christopher Pike, holding the rank of Commander. Being Barzan, Nhan relied on an augmentation to be able to breathe in the atmosphere maintained aboard Starfleet ships. ( ) novel, "The Enterprise War", Nhan served as chief of security as well.}} Serving on the Discovery Along with Evan Connolly, she accompanied Captain Pike onto the when the Enterprise suffered a malfunction. She was also a part of the team that investigated the crashed wreckage of the . ( ) Nhan later transferred to the Discovery and served on the bridge crew, later assigned as chief of security. ( ) Nhan accompanied Michael Burnham and Airiam to board Section 31 Headquarters, which led to a series of events where she had to eject Airiam from the airlock before Control could take the Sphere's data. ( ) She attended Airiam's funeral afterwards, and later apologized to Burnham for her actions. Burnham assured Nhan that she did the right thing. ( ) When it was decided that Burnham would take Discovery forward to the 32nd century to prevent Control from seizing the Sphere data, Nhan volunteered to stay on board Discovery, even knowing that there was little chance to return. ( ) Nhan helped in neutralizing Leland (who had been reanimated by Control), when Leland boarded the Discovery to take the Sphere data. After the Discovery disappeared from its original timeframe, Nhan, along with the rest of the volunteering crew, was presumed dead by Starfleet, based on the testimonies of the senior officers. ( ) Memorable quotes "I see where the Federation puts its pennies." "Do not covet thy neighbor's starship, commander. Besides, we've got the new uniforms." "And lovely uniforms, they are. Captain." "Very colorful." :- Nhan, Christopher Pike, Saru, and Michael Burnham on the Discovery and new Starfleet uniforms ( ) "Commander." "Hey." "I just... Look, my job is to preserve as many lives as possible at any cost. But what you said at the service... It is hard to let go." "You did the right thing. I'm grateful you were there." "Strange way to get to know someone, but... after seeing how hard you fought for her, the real her... Let's just say I'm grateful you were there, too." :- Nhan and Michael Burnham, on Airiam's death ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information Nhan was portrayed by actress Rachael Ancheril. When Nhan was aboard the USS Enterprise, she wore a red shirt uniform. However, after joining the USS Discovery's crew she began wearing their signature blue uniform but with a skirt. She is only the named character in "Star Trek: Discovery" to wear a skirt uniform as of the end of Season 2. But her skirt uniform differs than that of The Original Series by not showing her legs. She wears black boots that go up past her knee and any time skin between the boots and the end of skirt is seen, that skin is covered by thick black leggings to make it appear like she's wearing pants underneath the skirt. External link * Category:Barzans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Discovery personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel